A Light at the End of the Road
by Naycit
Summary: As Harry wanders in the dark, he finally hears the words he needs to hear from the only ones he'll listen. He has a light to follow... a hope. And that hope is the sole thing that will help him survive.


**Author's Notes: **This fic is a bunny that had been jumping around in my head for quite a long time. My point was to basically experiment with a different kind of narration. Many thanks to Nay for the beta-work!

* * *

**A Light at the End of the Road**

_Was that what it felt like? I mean, if it was, it can't be that bad, can it? The soft whisper of the wind— is that the wind?— is all I can hear now. Like soothing music to my ears... No more piercing screams of terror, no more evil laughter that creeps the soul out of you. No more red eyes that speak of pain, of torture… of death. No more green lights or blank eyes that stare reproachfully empty back at you. No more of that..._

_As I walk, the darkness around me is fading, and I start to see the shapes around me. There's nothing here that you can find where I come from; that I can tell. The silence is the only companion in this quest I wasn't quite ready to begin. I wished for it, that's true. I mean, how many times did I wish I could set off before I even turned eleven? And how many times did I wish the same after that? I lost count as the years went by. If I had known what it felt like, what it looked like, what it was like… I would have wished it much harder. _

_My surroundings are much clearer now. I can even start to make out the colors. Ah, those colors! They are sublime… so unlike those we have back to where I used to be. Entranced by the flowers, by the trees, by the world I had just found without seeking, without even realizing… that's how I feel. _

"Darling."

_Oh my! So there's somebody else living here? What is **here** in the first place?_

"Where am I?"_ I start as I hear the question coming straight out of my lips. My voice sounds different…ethereal if it makes any sense. I turn around and a gasp gets caught in my throat. So this place wasn't deserted, was it? Several persons were gathered around me… and I hadn't seen them come. _

_Someone is approaching… I hope she's friendly. Why, look at her! She's as tall as me… Now I feel embarrassed. _

_I feel my forehead wrinkle in thought. I say, this woman looks familiar— strangely familiar, if that makes any sense. _

"Hello, darling."_ It was the voice I had heard earlier. A soft, tender tune that gives peace to my senses in a peculiar way. I would venture to describe it as: magical._

_Maybe this world itself was all magical. _

_I squint, trying to grasp just what is so familiar about her. She's pretty, and young, although she must be older than me. Her hair… reminds me of my Ginny. Oh Ginny, if only you could be here with me..._

_NO! Hang on, stop wishing that, you selfish jerk!_

"She need not come to join you, darling."

_I look at her directly for the first time, startled by the thought of her reading my mind. _

"Who are you? Where am I?"

_Oh no, but what did I say? _

"S-stop… p-please… don't cry!"

"Oh, Harry… I can't help it…."

_She just set off like that. I swear I did nothing! Women are strange at times. I kneel beside her to try apologizing again, but then her head snaps up and I catch sight of her eyes. I swear my heart just skipped a beat— figuratively. Her emerald-green eyes locked with mine. Her eyelashes are naturally curled and long… like mine. Same color, same almond shape… It just couldn't be…_

"Mum?"

_So I wasn't mistaken! I'm dead!_

"Oh, Mum, Mother, Mummy!"_ I never dreamed I could speak so sappily. Who cares, this is my Mum! Oh how much I fantasized with this moment. Oh Mummy, it's really you! Your arms, your hug, the only way to keep me from crying when I was a year old! Irony in my life— figuratively— as usual. Her embrace used to soothe me to sleep and wipe away my tears… but now, as a thousand emotions in one fill my heart, I just can't stop crying!_

"Can this be, Mum? Am I dead? Where am I?"_ Another thousand of questions have started to swirl in my mind. Mum is sobbing… Oh, how it pains me to see her cry! If only she would give me another smile! Just another!_

"You are where you should not be."

_Her voice is so comforting. Deep inside, I remember it… I remember the sweet peace that her voice used to give me as a baby. Oh, who's there? A hand posed on my shoulder. Oh my! Can this be? Why, if that could be me staring back at myself! Oh, but you're not me, are you? I don't have hazel eyes... _

"Dad?"

_My legs refuse to get me up; the shock's too much. I want to hug him so badly, but I don't want to let go of Mum… But… who's that? Oh Merlin!"_

_That long, black hair is no longer dirty! The face is no longer haunted by Azkaban. His carefree grin gives my heart a lift. I had never seen it live—figuratively— since only the photographs held the forgotten twinkle in his gray eyes._

"Sirius?"

_If I'm not very much mistaken, it's mischief what I see in both their eyes. Or not… I amend… that's not mischief._

"You shouldn't be here, son."

_What?_

"B-but Dad!"_ No, he must be joking… yes, that must be it. Dad, you're such a prankster!_

"I mean it, son."

_Maybe he's not… _

"Why not?"_ My voice sounds strained… _"Aren't you happy to see me?"

_The last time I heard that tone in my voice was when I talked to Hermione about Ginny and our breakup… I swear that somebody else talks for me when it happens. And I swear that the man I see is not the James Potter I have heard so many tales of. No twinkle in his eyes, no mischievous grin. What's wrong?!_

"You have to go back, darling."

_No… not Mum too! _

"They're right, you know…"

_That's not the godfather I knew… He wouldn't let them… He wouldn't!_

"They need you, darling. You know they do."

"But Mum…"

"Your time is not yet done…."

"Listen to your parents, Harry. You must go back."

"NO!"

_Don't they understand?_

"I don't want to go back."_ Oh Mum, I need a hug. _"I want to stay here with you."

_I don't care if I soak Mum's robe… they're not making me return!_

"Harry…"_ Don't let me go, Mum!_

"You don't know what it's like, back there…"_ That's my voice shaking. _"It's… horrible! People die… Nobody holds hope anymore…."

"That's why they need you."

"I don't care, Mum!"

"Don't you understand, son?"_ Don't understand what, Dad?_

"You _are_ their hope, darling…"

"But…"

"She misses you, Harry."

"Who?"

"She, whom you know well, son."

"You have love and friendship, Harry."

"So what?" _My, do I sound stubborn… Please, don't make me go back..._

"You have a reason to go back, darling."

_That's not a reason!_

"I don't care about the prophecy, Mum! I don't want to—"

"We know you don't want to bring happiness for everybody."

"We know that everybody hasn't tried to make you happy in the least."

_Padfoot and Prongs, Irony Lords..._

"Don't fight for everyone, darling."

"They don't deserve it."

_I thought that Dad always contradicted Mum..._

"Do it for those you care for, Harry."

"The world may not seem like a good reason to fight, son."

"But Ginevra, Ron, and Hermione do, don't they, Harry?"

_Ginny? Oh Ginny… It's so painful to see her face in my head, dreading I'll never see it again. Oh Ginny, my love… my life. _

_And Ron? Damn, it's been a while since the last time I saw him laughing. I wish I could hear that laughter one last time... _

_And Hermione? She hasn't been talking lately. We couldn't stand her sometimes, Ron and me. Why did we always ask? A yes and no question could set her off… and she wouldn't drop it for days! _

_Oh guys..._

"You have a reason to come back."_ Now I understand it, Mum, don't repeat it 'cuz it hurts._

"Go back, son."

"We'll meet again, and then we'll never be separated again. We promise you that, Harry."

"The time will come, darling."

"But now you must go."

"Go where, Dad?"

"To where you should be. My dear son… you've made us very proud."

"We don't regret having given our lives for you, darling"

"I don't regret taking risks to help you, Harry. You're worth it."

_Stop… stop please… it only makes it more difficult. _

_One look around is enough to finish breaking my heart. So many known faces. That one over there, that's Cedric. How I envy him. He can stay here, and he's got his parents to be with him, unlike me. That woman over there... Emmeline, I believe, is her name. Hi! Those two are waving at me, too. Hi! I wonder who they are. Relatives of Ron, perhaps. They have the trademark. In the very back, Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard I'll ever know, admiring his nails. He did that a lot..._

"Close your eyes, darling, and don't be afraid."

"Until we meet again, Harry!"

"Go, my son, live the life we gave you so willingly. It will be worth it."

"Mum, Dad… Sirius…"_ No! Their faces are blurring! Where are my glasses? No, I've got them… What's happening?_

"Be brave, darling."

"We'll be there by your side, son."

"Good luck, Harry._"_

"Harry…"

"Harry…"

"Harry!"

"HARRY!"

"What the—puff!"

"Oh my God, my God! You're alive!"

_What… how… who…?_

"Healer! Healer!"

"What is it Miss Gr— Oh Merlin!"

_My glasses… where are my glasses!_

"What's all this noise?"

"Ron! He's alive! Harry's alive!"

_Gotcha! _

_Ron? Hermione?_

"Harry!"

"Gosh, do you two have to be so loud?"

* * *

**_HOPE REESTABLISHED_**

_**The Boy Who Lived, Lived Again!**_

_Last night, at 12: 57 am, Harry James Potter woke up from the coma that he fell in after the last duel with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when a Killing Curse hit him full-force. He, however, survived the greatest of Unforgivables once again. The Healers in charge of Mr. Potter's care revealed in interview last night that Mr. Potter is in perfectly healthy conditions. They still remain clueless, however, in regards to the causes or possible consequences of Mr. Potter's former coma. _

_Ronald Weasley, 17, Mr. Potter's best friend according to sources, was the only one who acceded to comment for the Daily Prophet. "Harry is in perfect conditions," he commented. "We don't know how it happened, or why, or what will happen next. He's being well cared for, and he should be back in action briefly. Please, I beg you, don't disturb him until he is ready." _

_The successful recovery of The Chosen One has brought great relief and renewed optimism to the Wizarding Community. The only one who can conquer He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has awaken, and we can dream of the day when he'll give us back the strength to fight evil, leading our way in the dark with this light of hope that burns in his noble heart forevermore. _

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Notes2: **So, what do you think? Review please! 


End file.
